Gentle Past
by NamiLendiL
Summary: Starting as Shonen Ai, but will end as Yaoi. Kuroko and Aomine have a deep past between them. But they already left each other. Even so, Kuroko doesn't want to leave him like this, so he made up his mind. (This is my first time writing a series, so I'm kinda excited :3 I hope you like it)
1. I made up my mind

**Kuroko no Basket**

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"great emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

"_minor emphasis of a certain portion of the speech"_

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

"Not Again!"

Kagami let out a big sigh and looked into his sheets again.

"Why does this keep happening?"

He checked if anyone was around his room and got up. He started to search for clean underwear.

"Damn it!"

Finally he found a clean pair and changed into it in a hurry, almost falling down.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" He changed in his uniform.

"Taiga? Are you awake?"

Still with his dirty underwear in his hands, he yelled out. "Y-yes! I'm going to school now!"

He dashed to bathroom and washed his underwear quickly. "Seriously, I can't keep up with this anymore!" he said when he tossed it in the laundry.

He ran downstairs. "I'm going now!"

"Wait! Taiga your breakfas-" and the front door closed.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"AAH... I couldn't eat breakfast again..." he mumbled, distracted.

"What happened?" a voice suddenly asked, seemingly from nowhere.

On his way to school, when he was trying to not to be late, Kuroko "appeared" next to him.

"**AAH**! Damn it, don't do that, you bastard!"

"Do what?" He was walking and talking slowly and carefree like as always.

Kagami frowned. "Don't be an airhead. We're late for school!"

He slowly turned his head to Kagami. "Eeh, I didn't know that you love school so much that you don't want to be late."

"IDIOT! Not that!" He coughed. "Today we have practice early."

Kagami thought he saw Kuroko smiling for an instant.

"Then we should hurry." He started to run.

"That's what I'm saying!"

The weather was good. While they were running next to each other with, a nice fall season wind breezing away, Kagami thought that his life really changed in this year. This kid promised to him that he would make him the best player in Japan. At first he thought that it's impossible, for this thin and plain guy, who can only play basket in such an average level. But after that, he realized that he actually had a secret playing style that no one could keep up with it.

Only Kagami.

And the Kiseki no Sedai.

"Che!" He remembered those games, with Kise, with Midorima…

With Aomine.

Indeed. They were really great players. So powerful, all of them one-man team players.

He glanced at Kuroko. This guy actually played with them. Even though he was unheard of, he was acknowledged by all players of that team.

And he had to admit, it would be a _little_ hard to win without Kuroko.

"We're here."

Without realizing, they were already in school.

"There's one lesson before practice."

"Yeah" said Kagami around a big yawn.

During lesson, as always, Kuroko slept and nobody cared at all. But as for Kagami, he had to stay awake as long as he possibly could, because he was already on high alert for his previous mistakes.

Even so, his attention was not in the lesson, he was in deep thought.

"Kuroko is a really interesting guy. He actually doesn't care about himself at all, he cares for friendship and trust in games. But in that last game with Aomine, we really had a bad time. Kuroko lost himself in his thoughts. Same for me. I'm happy that we found our way after all the trouble we had. I'll work hard. I'll show him that I am what he is searching for."

When the bell rang, Kagami found himself with clenched hands. And his eyes were on Kuroko.

"It's weird when you looking at me like that, actually."

Kagami started. "Shut up, it was just a blank stare!"

Kuroko turned his gaze away. "I thought so."

Kagami frowned. "Huh?! What's that mea-Oi!"

Kuroko was already walking ahead.

'_Really,'_ he thought._ 'nobody truly sees me. Nobody can feel my presence at first.' _

He sighed. _'But I know that your gaze is not like that. You look at me like that person...well, the way he did.'_

Kuroko smiled. _'It's interesting.'_

"Seriously, don't suddenly disappear when I'm talking with you." Kagami reached Kuroko easily.

"But we're gonna be late otherwise."

Kagami murmured. "I know that, damn it."

For a minute they walked in silence. While both of them were lost in their thoughts, Kagami peeked at Kuroko's face.

'_After that match with Aomine, Kuroko really changed. Or does he just want to make us think like that?'_

And he broke the silence. "What is it Kuroko? Are you feeling down?"

Kuroko started "No, I'm just..."

Kagami leaned to him "Hmmm? What?"

"You guys there!"

"Senpai! Sorry we are late."

Hyuuga Junpei waved his hand. "It's okay, we've just started."

"Oh, s'that so, then I'm going!" Kagami smiled and ran to the changing room.

Kuroko scratched his head. "Hyuuga-senpai, can I talk with you?"

Hyuuga was kinda shocked because it was so rare for Kuroko to want to speak with him. Not just him... anyone actually. "Oh? Ye-yes of course, what is it?"

»»»»»»»»»»

Kagami was kind of happy. Because it had been too long since he practiced with everyone. So his mood was good. He changed quickly and stretched his body.

"Yosh! Let's go Kuro...Huh?"

He searched the room but Kuroko wasn't there.

Izuki Shun said "No." while putting on his basket shoes. "He wasn't here."

Because of his Eagle eye, he was the only person in the team that was always aware of Kuroko. Kagami had no choice but to trust him.

"Where is he?" He dashed out door. "He was here when I last saw him. With...Oh! Hyuuga!"

"What? Oh, Kuroko! He said he had an urgent business to attend or something? So he can't come to practice for today. " Said Hyuuga distractedly, while practicing with Teppei.

"Huh? Something happened, Kagami?"

Kagami, looking confused, waved his hand. "No, nothing, I just got curious."

Teppei smiled and passed the ball to Kagami. "Of course, he's your precious partner."

Kagami shivered for no apparent reason. And went for a dunk.

"Partner huh..."

"Ah! Rebound! Mitobe!"

"Such an impossible partner...really."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

'_The season has really changed.'_ thought Kuroko while buttoning his jacket. _'Time sure flies.'_

Even so, he was glad that he got permission. He didn't think that they would have let him go.

'_But, it's really urgent so...' _He waved his hand as hello. _'I have to do it.'_

"Tetsu-kuun!" Momoi stood up with a happy face, running to Kuroko. "You're here!"

Kuroko nodded "You've waited long?"

"No! Not at all!" Said Momoi, even if she were to wait for hours, she would still be happy.

"But I was really surprised when you called me!" Momoi was looking at Kuroko carefully like he would disappear if she turned her gaze away for a second.

Kuroko, kinda embarrassed, scratched his neck "Well..."

Momoi stopped suddenly. "What happened?"

Kuroko was startled for second, then sighed. "I have to see Him."

He looked directly at Momoi's eyes. "No matter what."

Momoi couldn't say anything to that, so she started to walk again. "Let's go then!"

Kuroko nodded and chased after her.

'_That's the one…' _Momoi thought. _'Because of that look of yours, I fell in love with you.'_

She stopped when she saw _that_ person, bouncing a ball while lying on the ground.

'_And because of it, He fell in love with you as well.'_

Kuroko walked ahead of Momoi and stopped in front of Him.

"It's been a while." he said to Kuroko.

"Yeah." Said Kuroko while watching the ball bouncing.

Kuroko's gaze was chasing after the ball, so he made the ball go left and right, while Kuroko's eyes rested on it. He looked like a desperate cat.

"Haha, really you are so..." He laughed. And the ball stopped practically on his face, making Kuroko finally look at him in the eyes.

His bluish black hair right now looked almost indistinguishable from his tanned skin color, but it couldn't hide his fierce gaze. In game, it makes his opponent prone to feel in danger, that didn't change in life outside basket, though.

"You are alone like always."

He smirked. "You're with me."

Momoi thought she would never forget the look Kuroko gave Aomine.

"We already became strangers for a while now."

Aomine raised his eyebrows. "Who left who?" and he pulled Kuroko to him in an instant and kissed him.

Momoi started and clenched her hands. When she saw it for first time a year ago, she thought her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

She licked away the teardrop that touched her smiling lips._'And I thought I already got used to this.'_

Kuroko pushed himself away from Aomine.

"You are still delicious." Aomine licked his lips. "There was no way that I'd have left you" he frowned. "If you weren't so dull"

'_Really'_ Momoi smiled._ 'That still hasn't changed.'_

A year ago, Aomine first kissed Kuroko. A cute kiss only touching lips at first, and after became so intense that Momoi turned her head around. Even though their lips were wet and they were panting heavily, their expressions were totally different from each other. Aomine's tense stare was competing with Kuroko's totally emotionless one. His cheeks were red, but his expression was no different from normal.

"I wouldn't have left you, if you were still the same." said Kuroko, leaning over Aomine's face and caressing his cheek. "If you still had the same gentle eyes."

Aomine gulped and turned his face. "I had my reasons."

Kuroko stood up. "Yes. I would guess so."

Aomine got pissed and threw the ball roughly away. "**Why did you come here**?!"

Kuroko's eyes followed the ball. "I wanted to say this is last time for me to be yours."

Aomine stood up. "What does that mean?"

His eyes meet with Aomine's passionate eyes. "I will beat you."

It had been a very long time since Momoi saw Aomine so startled by someone's gaze. But he recovered immediately. "You think you can do it alone?"

"Who said I'm alone?"

Aomine smirked."With who? That kid Kagami? Do you seriously think that you can beat me with-"

"We will. No matter what." After a minute of silence, Kuroko turned his back to Aomine. "Farewell."

Aomine followed his back until he met with Momoi. "As you wish, you _bitch_! I'll show you that you will never be able to beat me!"

Momoi was too scared to say anything but couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Why do you want to win against him that much?..."

Kuroko clenched his hands. His lips were still aware of Aomine's kiss, trembling. Making him remember their first kiss. After winning another game with their teamwork, he pulled Kuroko in a dark changing room, caressed his cheek and kissed his lips so gently...

"'Arigatou', he said." (1)

Momoi turned to him. "Huh? What did you say?"

He raised his head. "I want to hear his 'Arigatou' again."

Kuroko remembered, Aomine released his lips , smiled at him and said _**"Arigatou. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to do it." **_

"Even thought I knew it was a lie, his gentle expression was so beautiful, I believed him."

"Kuroko-kun..."

"I want him back." Kuroko said with determine face and smiled at Momoi "I want my lover back. Even if it means to destroy him in the process. I will never give up."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Concentrate! Kagami!"

"Yes!" He jumped for the rebound, but couldn't steal the ball back from Koganei. "Che! Damn it!"

"It's troubling me...That guy..."

»»»»»»»»»

– "Thank you"


	2. My Past,My Future

**Part 2**

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"great emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

"_minor emphasis of a certain portion of the speech"_

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

"Where did you go yesterday?" Said Kagami, "Not that I am worried, I just got curious." and threw the ball to Kuroko.

"I just had something to do." Kuroko sent the ball to Kagami again.

Kagami raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, I see."

While they were practicing seriously for their next game, their teammates had other things to think about.

"Yes" said Aida Riko. "I know it, so don't order me around!" and waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't be like that, Riko-chan." Teppei said, panting heavily from the practice game they just had and drinking some water. "I just realized it, that's all."

Riko bit her nails. "What is happening with them, seriously?"

Teppei shrugged. "Who knows, they are really hard to decipher." and sat on the bench. "Aah! I'm tired!"

Riko glanced at Teppei. "Go practice, damn it!" and kicked him.

"Hahaha, I know I will!" but his laugh suddenly changed to a serious expression. "But I have to figure this out first."

"Che, Kuroko! Hold that ball, seriously!"

"I am."

Kagami scratched his head. "No, not like that. Let me show you." And took the ball from Kuroko while he was holding it like a baby.

"You understand now? Hold it properly! Bounce it! Like your life depends on it!" and gave the ball back to Kuroko.

This time Kuroko properly received the ball from Kagami. "Not_ my_ life, but" and dribbled the ball twice. "It's true that someone's life is on it." and ran forward.

"Huh?" Kagami was stunned for a second. Because he couldn't understand what Kuroko meant.

Like he thought. Something fishy happened that day.

"Like I thought. Something fishy is happening."

Kagami jumped, surprised. "Teppei-senpai?" He didn't think that someone would say exactly what he thought.

Teppei smiled like an idiot while waving his hand as a way of a hello. "Huh? Bull's-eye?"

Kagami recovered himself quickly. "No, nothing's happening." and ran after Kuroko.

"Running away, huh..." Teppei scratched his nose. "That's interesting."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"You were good today."

While walking in silence, Kagami broke it with a compliment.

Kuroko nodded his head, embarrassed "Thanks. You helped me a lot."

Kagami turned his head away. "Well...I guess, since you are my partner."

Kuroko peeked at Kagami's face. His face was red from embarrassment, but he was trying act cool.

He sighed with happiness. "You are really good guy, you know."

Kagami leaned over Kuroko. "Oh yeah? What made you think like that?"

For a minute they only look at each other. While staring Kuroko's expressionless face, he felt his heart...wait a minute!

He pushed himself back immediately. "I guess you don't have the answer." he murmured.

Kuroko stopped suddenly. "I have, actually."

Kagami felt like someone had punched his stomach. "Yo..you have?" and gulped.

Kuroko nodded his head. "I have to tell you about yesterday- no, about a year ago actually."

Kagami, getting really tense for no reason, peeked at Kuroko's face.

'_Really' _he tought. _'It's impossible to say that what will he do next. Such an expressionless face.'_

"Come with me." Said Kuroko, and started to walk away.

Kagami frowned. '_Really, this guy_.' and followed Kuroko.

After, they took a bus and walked for about ten minutes, when Kagami suddenly stopped.

"Where the hell are we going?" and kicked a can.

Kuroko turned to him slowly "If you don't want to learn what happened that day, you can go back."

Kagami started. Because he just sensed that something is not right. Kuroko was really serious and that was making Kagami worried.

"Damn it."

'_Why I am still curious about it? He said it's just his business, right? Why am I chasing after him?'_

'_Stop'_ Kagami said to himself at every step. _'Stop! Go back!'_

But he couldn't keep his gaze away from that pale skin, blue hair.

*Ba dump Ba dump*

"I wonder how his lips feel."

*Ba dump ba dump ba dump*

'_The wind is making his hair fly in every direction. Ah, a leaf on his neck…'_

His hand reached to his neck immediately.

"Kagami-kun what are you doing?"

Kagami finds himself red-faced, panting heavily and looking at Kuroko with tense eyes.

And his hand is on Kuroko's neck of course.

He couldn't move for a second. Kuroko's eyes, that was the first time he thought he understand his expression.

"A leaf." he said with a trembling voice. While showing the leaf in his hand.

"Oh...Thank you." Kuroko nodded.

Kagami smiled like an idiot and waved his hand. "It's okay!"

'_What the hell?!'_

'_What was that Kagami?'_

He still couldn't recover after that scene.

'_You really touched him because of a leaf?'_

'_**Just**__ because of that?'_

"We're here."

Kagami raised his head and saw someone playing basketball by himself at the park.

Playing so roughly, he was venting all of his anger at his ball, like he could kill someone with it.

"Why are we here, Kuroko?"

Kuroko, sitting on the bench, watched that guy playing. "I was here yesterday." he said. "With him."

Kagami thought all of his strength left his legs. "Wh-Why?" and dropped onto the bench.

"I told him we will win against him." Kuroko said.

**Aomine Daiki**

Kagami remembered the game they played against him. That was the first time his team lost, and after that match, they realized many things and worked hard because of it.

"That man...is very strong." said Kagami while still in deep thought.

Kuroko turned his face to him. "You think we can't win?"

Kagami jumped. "NO! Of course we will win! I promised to myself, to you that I will become the greatest player! So, of course!"

"OOH? Is that the Kagami kid?"

Kagami started as Kuroko stood up.

'_He's big'_ Kagami thought, it was no different from that time they had the match.

But he never let Aomine win of course. "YO! What's up?" he mimicked Aomine's expression.

"Fine..."Aomine raised one of his eyebrows. And quickly leaned over Kuroko. "I thought you said farewell yesterday." And he started to laugh. "You can't leave me, after all."

"No" said Kuroko with a calm face. "I just wanted to have Kagami see what will happen if he leaves his team behind." and turned to Kagami. "You see, you become like this."

"Ooh, I understand" said Kagami with a teasing voice. "It's really troubling."

Aomine's eyes snapped opened filled with great rage for a second, but he made a quick comeback with an evil smile.

"You know, Kuroko... you don't have to show me to him, there's no way he'll become me." and he pulled Kuroko to himself.

"Stop!" Aomine held Kuroko behind his back and kissed his neck. "There is no way he can satisfy you." He whispered with a tempting voice. While looking at Kagami.

Kagami thought he died in that minute. He thought about a million things at the same time, starting to tremble.

Aomine smiled "Ooh, don't tell me, he didn't know that...you were my** bitch **for a year?"

"Wha...?"

"Stop it, Aomine!" Said Kuroko while trying to get away from him. "You are going too far."

"Oh, really..." He licked Kuroko's ear. "I can do it more, you know. Like we did in the past." His hands went to Kuroko's bum. "I can lick you all over and enter with my you here."

"Shut u-"

Aomine was smiling overjoyed, "And you can moan again. Ah! Aah! Aah! Hahaha"

Kuroko was trying desperately get away but Aomine was too strong for him.

"Aah, he is good you know, when he's panting like a woman and he moans like a virgin when you lick his belly." Aomine said while squeezing Kuroko's bum.

And after that, Kagami remembered only thing.

He punched Aomine, getting Kuroko away from him.

**And kissed Kuroko's lips. **

Like he dreamed about almost every night for a very long time, now.

In his dreams, he kissed his lips gently first, and then it became intense, their tongues meeting while he touching his pale skin.

But reality was totally different.

In an instant, he held his thin body and smothered his lips. His tongue roughly went in and turned in Kuroko's mouth. He did it until he gave out all of his breath.

And then released him.

He didn't look at Kuroko's face, he couldn't. But he saw that Kuroko's arms were trembling, and he wasn't moving at all.

While his ears were buzzing, he still managed to hear "Kagami-kun..."

**"What are you doing?"**

He clenched his trembling hands while keeping his eyes on the ground.

" ...ve you..."

He raised his head,

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" and ran back as fast as he could.

"Hehe..." Kagami smiled bitterly and licked his lips, salty from his tears "It's all over now."

**"This time...I lost everything."**


	3. My future,Your Disaster

For explanations and fixing, i want to thank my Beta Reader, who did awesome job! It's nice to work with you Raphael Argai Thanatos:)

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

(Kagami's room)

*Tap*

*Tap…*

*Tap*

_**"Kagami-kun..."**_

*Tap*

*Tap.._.*_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

*SLAM!...Tap...tap...*

_**"I love you..."**_

Kagami had been sitting still for almost ten hours. In the same position. Bouncing a ball.

For ten hours, the same sentences, the same words running through his head.

Same Eyes.

"In the end, I ran away from it" he says, with a big sigh.

He holds his head in his hands. "I left him with that jerk." and tossed himself to bed.

He remembered, Kuroko said 'stop' to Aomine.

"He is a bastard."

He remembered Aomine squeezing Kuroko's butt.

"A real, fucking bastard."

He remembered _**"Like we did in the past, you can moan again!"**_

_**"Ah!Aah,Aah!"**_

_**Kuroko's eyes.**_

_**Aomine's Laugh.**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

"SHUT UP!"

He threw the ball and after a second, he tried to catch his breath. Scratched his head. Got up from bed.

His tired eyes checked the time.

"No, I didn't see him this morning...Since yesterday actually." replied a classmate of Kagami.

"Oh, I see." Hyuuga scratched his neck and turned his gaze away. "I just came here to tell him about afternoon practice-"

"Kagami's absent?" 'Someone' appeared from Hyuuga's back, with dozen of papers, books, etc. completely obscuring his face.

"Te-Teppei? Is that you?"

"You can be sure of it." said Teppei and waved his hand around like an idiot. "Can you see me?"

Hyuuga became suddenly gloomy. "Stop it! How embarrassing."

"What are those, senpai?" Said Kuroko with a calm voice like everything is totally normal. Even so it was a logical question.

"Aah, I have lots of to do today, senpai stuff!" He said with an 'Okay!' pose. "But is that true? About Kagami?"

"..."

"Kuro-Kuroko kun?"

Kuroko was staring at the two senpai with big eyes without answering.

Suddenly he turned his head.

"I think he needs to...rest today."

Hyuuga, looking at Kuroko with all of his surprise, said. "Oh, is that...so?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Then Afternoon practice is canceled for today."

Hyuuga jumped. "Whaat?! Why? Wait!"

"As you see Captain, I'm pretty busy, Kagami is absent and Kuroko is...well, always absent."

"I saw Mitobe-senpai at the Teacher's lounge."

"That makes four total."

"I'm still here!"

Teppei tapped his hand to Hyuuga's shoulder. "Man, chill a little, it won't kill you."

"Like Kagami-kun."

Teppei's voice made Kuroko startled for nothing. He couldn't see his face because of all the stuff he was carrying, after all.

He turned back to the classroom suddenly, without saying anything to anyone and sat on his desk.

"I made him like this." he finally said.

'_It's my fault.'_

_**(flashback from the previous day, Kuroko's POV)**_

Clouds gathered.

"So, you seduced him too, Tetsu?"

Rain pourred.

Kuroko, still in shock, looked at Kagami's silhouette running away from him.

His trembling hand went to his lips. "No..."

"No?" Aomine said sarcastically. Then grabbed Kuroko's wrist, made him turn to his side.

"You, always making me the bad guy, a pervert, a player, everything!" he shook Kuroko and then leaned over his face.

"But I don't think that guy is like me at all, you know." He smirked. "Basically you made him like me. Well... the old me."

"No" Said Kuroko. That was the first time that he suspected from himself. "I'd never do such a thin-"

"**YOU!** You first went and meet him, said you'd make him the perfect player, and after that, you made him believe you, but no, that wasn't enough! Not just that, after he believed you, you became partners with him, made him **unable** to let you go. Always practiced with him, played with him, ate with him, saying sparkling things to him!"

He caught his breath.

**"Didn't you?!" **Aomine yelled.

Kuroko had always been scared of Aomine a bit, but that was the first time he felt fear like that.

He thought the other might kill him!

All of his strength left his body, making Kuroko tremble like crazy.

"No..." he said and he tasted salt in his tongue.

Aomine loosened his grip, let out a big sigh, and put his head to Kuroko's chest.

"You made me like that..." he said with an almost-crying voice that Kuroko never heard before from him.

"Aomi-"

**"And you left me!" **

He raised his head. **"You left me alone damn it! All alone!"**

A flash of lightning, made everywhere bright for a second.

And let Kuroko saw Aomine's face.

"Are you cr..."

The big guy, soaked wet from the rain, grabbed the little one and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Last time" he said. "For the last time I kiss you like this."

And released him. "Him or Me. Choose it."And left Kuroko there.

*thunder*

"Rain again?" A girl said with a loud voice. "This is a **disaster**!"

Kuroko came back from his flashback and peeked at the window.

On his lips, two different tastes, flowing.

Aomine, his first partner. He started everything with him, and eventually, fell in love with him.

Kagami, his last partner, he thinks he will end everything with him...

"Eventually, he fell in love with me..." said Kuroko with a big sigh.

"Kagami! Your friend is waiting for you here." his mother yelled from outside his room.

Kagami was startled and got up from bed quickly. "Who is it?"

"It's me..."

Kagami was stunned for a minute and his heart started to beat like crazy.

"Kuro..." He gulped. "Kuroko?" he said, quietly.

"..."

"You nodded didn't you?..."

"..."

"Aah, seriously!" Kagami dashed to door and opened it roughly. "Answer me normally!"

"Hello." said Kuroko, waving his hand, while Kagami was trying to catch his breath.

Kagami remembered everything again when he saw Kuroko's face...**Lips**.

"Anyway...come in, won't you?"

Kuroko got in the room in silence and sat on the bed.

"NO! Not there...please." Said Kagami with totally red face.

"You fantasized about me in your bed, I think."

"AAAH! What the hell are you!...How can you say that with that calm fa-"

**"I'm not calm at all."**

Kuroko raised his head and looked at Kagami's eyes directly.

"H...huh?" Kagami, with surprise upon his face, sat on the floor.

"I have to choose." Kuroko said with a big sigh and turned his eyes to the window.

"Choose... What exactly?"

"Between you...and him."

Kagami thought his heart stopped for a second.

"But first..." Kuroko muttered, "I have to explain that afternoon properly."

With his crazy heartbeat making him practically unable to concentrate on anything else he replied, "Ye...yeah."

Kuroko explained his relationship with Aomine, their first moment, first kiss, first time (Kagami mostly covered his ears during that bit).

"I loved him." Kuroko said. "Really, I thought we would be forever."

Kagami, who didn't know what he should say, just nodded.

"And I wanted to save him from his darkness, so we could be together again."

"...the hell..."

Kagami stood up "What the hell do you mean that!"

"Kagami-ku-"

"So all of your doing, our doing was for that bastard? Huh!?" Kagami kicked the bed.

"..."

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Kagami pushed Kuroko roughly into the bed roughly with all of his anger.

"I can't say anything...I just... don't know what should I tell you..."

"So why the hell did you come here!"

**"I need you." **

Kagami's eyes opened wide. "You need me?"

"I can't win this game by myself. I am only a shadow."

Kuroko closed his eyes. "I am a shadow, but for two persons. Two shining hikari..." (1)

"You..."

"I know...I am a **bitch**."

Kagami punched the bed. "Don't talk like that bastard!"

Kuroko smiled sadly "I guess your light is different from each other after all." And his hand went to Kagami's cheek.

"Your gentle hikari...i need it so **badly**."

"Don't tempt me…"

Kuroko shrugged. "Whatever you want, friendship, partnership, romantic relationship..."

"I don't have any way to accept it..."

Kagami lost all of his energy suddenly, falling on to Kuroko's body. "Why do you love that bastard that much?" His vision blurred.

Kuroko caressed Kagami's hair gently "For the same reason why you love me."

Kagami smirked. "I got it...Kuroko." And slightly lifted his upper body but still remained covering Kuroko.

"But I am not that gentle you know..." His hand went to Kuroko's neck and slowly downwards.

"I dreamed of this sight too many times: you, on my bed...I really want to say I can act like nothing happened, that I can help you with anything in return, make you happy with Aomine again but..." Kagami's lips went near Kuroko's.

"There is no way..." he whispered. And kissed Kuroko's soft lips.

"I know...there is no way other than this." Kuroko trembled when Kagami moved and licked his neck.

**"Have all of me, and give your all to me."**

"That is the only thing I can give you as a thank you for bearing with my faults."

**"Kuroko...I love you..."**

Japanese words:

hikari – "light"


	4. Wrong Choices, Sacrifices

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

"**written conversation/notes"**

Choices are what makes us human.

'_What a lie' _thought Kuroko.

'_My choice made me unable to accept that I am human.'_ His hand went to his neck under his shirt and trembled.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I hope that you know the answer."

Kuroko slowly turned his gaze to his obviously angry teacher, still mildly lost in his thoughts. _'No, I don't know.'_

"KUROKO TETSUYA!"

Kuroko sighed and stood up. "Emperor Hirohito, Showa Era, 124th Emperor of Japan."

"We-well, you know the answer, and yet you said-"

Kuroko's hand went to his back. "My back... hurts, sorry sensei."

Kagami trembled.

"Okay, sit down already." Teacher turned his back and continued. "Like he said, Emperor Hirohito..."

Kuroko sat down and stared at Kagami's back. He saw Kagami tremble but he wondered what kind of face Kagami made when he said that?

Suddenly, he realized a piece of paper layed on his desk.

"**Are you ok?"**

Kuroko raised his head and peeked at Kagami's back again. But this time, Kagami turned his head back a little, and after he confirmed Kuroko read the note, he turned his head to front again.

Kuroko sighed and wrote a note back.

Kagami jumped when he read it, and turned back immediately with totally red face. "You!"

**"Yours is pretty big, and you overdid it."**

Kuroko shrugged.

"KAGAMI TAIGA!"

Kagami turned back to his front quickly, and scratched his head.

"Seriously!" Teacher snapped, "only basketball won't save you guys, okay?!"

Kagami nodded. But he didn't care at all.

"Sorry..."he muttered.

Kuroko, stunned for a second, chuckled. "What a guy..."

*Bell rings*

"It's lunch break!" Kagami yelled.

"Yeah..." Kuroko murmured.

Kagami stood up suddenly and went to Kuroko's desk.

"Le...let's eat together."

Kuroko looked at Kagami's face for a second.

'_What's this?' _he thought.

Really, Kagami was acting like a maiden in love, with his blushing cheeks and trembling voice.

Even so, he turned his face away when he realized his own expression. "What are you looking at?"

Kuroko stood up. "Nothing..." Said and took the lead. "Let's eat."

...

"Really! That was amazing! You should have see it, he jumped and **Bam!** Great dunk! Haha!"

During the lunch break, Kagami talked nonstop and Kuroko silently nodded at every other word of his.

'_He looks tired.'_ Kagami thought.

He felt that regret again, clenched his hands, but even so, even he realised he acted like a bastard, when he remember about yesterday, he just…

'_**Couldn't help it.'**_

-Flashback-

"I am serious, you know." Kagami said and licked Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko nodded with his shivering body. He thought he made up his mind but...

"This is obviously...hard..."

Kagami looked at Kuroko's red face. That was the first time he actually saw Kuroko's peculiar expression.

He felt -just a little- regret.

But that regret couldn't overcome his desire. "I won't stop." He said with trembling voice.

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know."

Kagami was also nervous, he even thought to say "I am not that cheap!" and leave Kuroko there but...

Will there be any chance again?

**"No" **

Kagami pressed his lips against Kuroko and then, went to his fragile neck.

"Your pulse is quickening."

Kuroko turned away his gaze while Kagami bit his nipples.

"Nnh.."

Hearing Kuroko's voice, Kagami shivered. He almost forgot everything, his pride**, their deal, Aomine. **

There was an only thing in his mind now. **'Kuroko is here and trembling under my body' **

His hands went to Kuroko's member and he started stroking it while licking his belly button.

Kuroko trembled with pleasure.

"Ah!Ah! No..."

Kagami's face darkened. "You really feel a lot from your belly."

"Nn.." Kuroko turned his gaze away.

"Damn..." Kagami remembered Aomine's face.

'_I wonder how many times he licked his belly button'_, he thought.

His eyes turned to Kuroko's lusty face.

'_How many times he saw this face...'_

His hand stroking Kuroko's cock got faster.

Kuroko, panting heavily, held Kagami's hand which is stroking his penis, and said "Go...go slow" with a trembling voice.

Kagami smirked, "You think that I will obey you?"

"No! I am only saying-AH!"

Kagami spread Kuroko's legs. "Let me ask that to this lady here."

Kuroko, embarrassed too much already , hid his face with his arms. "Wha...what lady!-Ngh! Nghh Aah!"

"Heh, you came..." Kagami said. "That is a lot, you enjoyed it, I guess."

"That is..." Kuroko, breathing heavily "That's it right? Get off me!" Said with cracked voice.

"You are really a selfish guy."

"WHA-" Kagami took Kuroko's hand and made him grab his cock. "I am still like that you know."

Kuroko, tried to stand up. "You...don't tell me you gonna!"

"Yes i will" Kagami smirked. And his hand that made Kuroko come went to his hole.

"Ah! NO!" Kuroko tried to struggle with big panic, his eyes wide open with avareness of his hole.

Kagami grabbed his hands and made him unable to move. "Don't make it look like i am raping you."

"You are! Stop it now!"

"YOU SAID I CAN DO IT!"

"I DIDN'T SAID YOU CAN ENTER ME! YOU THINK I WILL GIVE MY ASS TO ANYONE WHO JUST ASKING?!"

**"So i am just...anyone for you..."**

Kuroko suprised, shook his head. "No, i didn't mean that, i only want to do with someone i love so-"

"You mean Aomine right?"

Kuroko's mouth opened, but he couldn't say anything.

Kagami took a breath while Kuroko watching him with terrified eyes.

**"Okay" **

Kuroko got up slowly, "You...understand it right?"

"I mean..." Kagami raised his head. "This much fingering should be okay."

Kuroko shivered. "What!"

Kagami made him lean again and spread his legs rougly.

"Kagami, please!"

Pressed his cock to hole.

**"No!"**

And entered him.

Kuroko, thinking about million things in the same time, repeated the same words,

**"It hurts"**

Because Kagami entered him with his all might, making him almost can't breathe?

No, not just that.

His heart hurt.

When he saw Aomine's desperate face last night for first time, he tought he can make everything alright with make him remember his old times, He tought he can make up his mind but,

Now Kagami's desperate eyes, watching him, seeking for one last chance to have him, panting heavily, repeating his name like crazy,

"Kuroko...Kuroko..."

"What have i done..."

His heart felt like it broken in tousand pieces, he closed his eyes.

"It hurts.."

Suddenly he raised and sit on Kagami's lap, while his thing still making him dizzy.

"Ah!nnnh!"

His tears fell

"Kuroko?"

...

"Kuroko, hey!"

Kuroko found himself at the rooftop again, while Kagami looking at him with worried face.

"Are you okay?"

Kuroko let his breathe out and turned to Kagami. "I am not okay"

Kagami's face became anxious, "Wha..what do you mean, you hurt somewhere?"

Kuroko leaned over Kagami's face which made him totally red. "Why you help me? Why are you still trying good to me?"

Kagami's face became serious and he walk away from Kuroko. For a second, he said nothing but felt the breeze on his face.

"I am not helping you."

Kuroko got close to him. "What?"

" You know, this is the first time i felt like this. Feeling happy but sad in the same time."

Kuroko's face became concerned,

Kagami turned to him with a smile. "I wanted to say no to you" and held Kuroko's hands. "But how...i just...Hah!" He let out a big sigh.

"I knew that was my only chance to hold you. I couldn't stop myself. So that's because," Kagami squeezed Kuroko's hands. "You made a wrong choice, so am i."

Kuroko, can't say anything, just looking at him with tearful eyes, nodded his head.

"Thank...thank you Kagami kun."

Kagami smirked, "I am not doing a favor."

Kuroko smiled, "I know, i have to make you number one."

"You bet!"

*Bell rings*

Kuroko stepped back. "That is all then."

Kagami nodded to him.

"See you at class."

**"I won't give up on you."**

Kuroko turned to Kagami with suprised eyes. "What?"

"I will be number one, and celebrate it with kissing you."

Kuroko stunned and looked at him for a while,

Kagami smirked and waved his hand. " Okay go already!"

Kuroko sighed. " You are really strong..." he murmured while going downstairs.

After Kuroko turned his back, Kagami's waving hand fell and his smile dissapeared.

"Damn it..." He scratched his head and look at the sky. His vision blurred.

**"I love you."**


	5. Aomine's 'Arigatou'

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

"**written conversation/notes"**

"He is a monster..."

"Nobody can win against him!"

"I heard even Kise lose to him..."

"Of course, you idiot! He was their Ace! Kiseki no sedai's!"

"Argh!"

Aomine threw the ball.

'_Turn around in the hoop, and score...'_

The ball turned around and went in.

*Sigh*

"Nothing but a bunch of idiots!" Murmured Aomine, and got the ball again in his hands.

Then he remembered last time Kise's fierce eyes, when he played with him.

'_Totally the same...' _he thought _'with Tetsu's eyes' _and went for another absurd basket again.

The ball fell and bounced a couple of times in the empty practice room. His eyes watched the ball for a while, then he laid down.

"They are getting stronger...well, Kise is definitely growing up but..."

Eventually, Aomine's thoughts were on another person.

He let out a big sigh when he remembered about his talk with Kuroko, at the park.

"Monster huh?... What kind of monster feels so ashamed, I wonder? Crying in front of his ex and..."

"_**Are you...Crying?"**_

Aomine was startled and got up suddenly. "No... no way, I have to forget about that shit!"

He scratched his head. "Well yeah, forget memories of someone like that..."

Kuroko's face appeared in his mind.

"Like I can do that..." He sighed with a laugh.

"Are you happy or sulking?"

Aomine's eyes turned to Momoi with anger. "Why are you here?"

Momoi frowned. "Really you... I just wanted to say hi."

Aomine waved his hand without looking at her. "You said it already, now go!"

Momoi didn't say anything for a minute while Aomine bounce the ball.

**"Kuroko."** she said then.

Aomine shivered. "What about that bitch?"

Momoi smirked with satisfaction and walked into the gym. "Nothing, I just wondered if you are thinking about him or not."

Aomine threw the ball and walked towards Momoi with an angry face. "Don't make me hate you."

Momoi shrugged. "Don't you hate me already?"

'_Really' _Aomine thought. _'This woman is too dangerous.'_ and turned his back to her. "I won't play this game with you, go away already!"

Momoi smiled and caught the ball. "You know... until we saw Kuroko again, I thought you lost all sense of humanity in you."

Aomine sighed and laid down. "I am not listening to you."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

"…for what?"

Momoi threw the ball to him. "Are you listening right?!"

Aomine caught the ball and made it turn on his finger.

"And don't catch the ball like it was a pass, idiot!" Momoi murmured.

"Anyway! I just thought that that was my fault. You know, about Tetsu-kun"

Aomine's eyes turned to her. "What do you mea- ah!... Yeah that..."

"Don't worry." Aomine got up. "He is not an idiot who listens and does something just because someone tells him to."

"He must have thought that was for the best."

Aomine smirked. "He is that kind of idiot who does stupid things."

_**-flashback-**_

_**"I already made up my mind." **_

_**"Oh yeah? You did? Or you just listened to what Momoi said to you."**_

_**Kuroko sighed. "You know that is totally unrelated."**_

_**"I DON'T KNOW, DAMN IT!" Aomine kicked a can. **_

_**Kuroko didn't say anything while Aomine tried to catch his breath. **_

_**Then Aomine turned to him. "Why?"**_

_**Kuroko frowned. "I already told you that-"**_

_**"I know that part! I am asking why we have to break up as lovers too!"**_

_**Kuroko surprised, turned his eyes away. "It is the same thing... you just...don't think someone can be with you anymore."**_

_**"Are you an idiot?! It is only about basketball! My personal life is-"**_

_**"Not different, Aomine-kun..." Kuroko silenced him. "Before, when you thought you still had a long way to go and wanted to be number one with your team, your eyes were always shining with excitement. After we won, you went to every man in the team and congratulated them. I was always waiting for a moment when you came to me and said "Arigatou"... Just for that word, I was doing my best to be your shadow, same goes for everyone..." **_

_**Kuroko squeezed the juice bottle when it was empty and sighed. "So, game by game,Ii don't know what happened, but your shining eyes disappeared, and you just got the ball, went for the basket, you… just forgot everyone's existence, "my" existence."**_

_**"You forgot to congratulate everyone, you forgot to shake hands with the opponent, you forgot to say "arigatou" to me..."**_

_**"You became alone and because of that, everyonefollowed your example and played a one man play. They got the ball and went for the basket. So what about me? I am only a passer, after everyone started to think they were wining by themselves, they forgot about their teammates. I was working hard for team, for you and for what? Nobody even realizes that I am here now! So it is over."**_

_**Aomine can't say anything, just listens to Kuroko. He didn't realize that he actually thought too many things, he just figured it had been a long time since he talked with him properly. They only kissed and had sex when they met after a game. **_

_**He just remembered Kuroko's face when they were having sex. **_

_**"You are not happy..." he said. **_

_**Kuroko shook his head. "Not anymore...I feel like I do not belong here. To you..." **_

_**Aomine was startled. "Don't say that..." he felt like his heart squeezed too tight. His hand went to Kuroko's.**_

_**But he didn't hold it back. **_

_**"I will show that your way of playing is wrong, and also everyone else's in our team. I will beat you with a proper team who cares about each other. I will win you back."**_

_**Kuroko looked at the cloudy sky. "This is only thing I can do right now..."**_

_**"It has started to rain..."Aomine said. "Come here, in my coat."**_

_**Kuroko smiled sadly. "Think about yourself, I am no longer visible to you"**_

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Then he went..."

" To Kagami kun..."

Aomine turned around in a rage. "Don't talk about that little shit in here!"

Momoi got up and fixed her skirt. "What? I just tell the truth."

"Che! Just go already!"

Momoi smiled. "Yeah, I am going. Don't be late for the next game...or something."

Aomine waved his hand.

The gym became silent again. But now, Aomine's mind was a mess.

"Well Tetsu, you talked all and mighty but nothing has changed, now has it?"

Then Aomine remembered, Kuroko's fierce eyes looking at him.

"Maybe it has changed...a little bit."

"Aaah..." Aomine sighed. "Really, someone save me!"

"Tetsu...save me..."


	6. Kuroko's 'Aishiteru'

*Sounds*

'_thoughts'_

"**yelling"/"emphasis on a certain portion of the speech"**

**emphasis on a certain portion of the current POV**

"normal speech"

_**memories (except in huge flashback scenes)/ "past conversations"**_

"**written conversation/notes"**

"Arigatou, Tetsu, you were of great help..."

Kuroko's mind was filled with those words while Aomine took off his shirt slowly. His heart was beating fast and Aomine's breath was very close to his neck, making him shiver.

**They were having sex.**

Kuroko was feeling somewhat uneasy because after every game they usually left early and touched each other fervently. The place was of no matter at all, not because they didn't care, they just...couldn't think anything else.

But he had to admit. He was not having sex because Aomine forced to him, he also had a problem stopping himself after hearing Aomine's words of gratitude. He was playing with his all might for him so, of course, after they won and Aomine's sparkling eyes turn to him and look at him with happiness, he felt useful for team, for the person he cherished most.

**The person he loved. **

Kuroko trembled when Aomine's cold hands caressed his nipples, he clenched Aomine's shirt and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling good?" Kuroko thought all of his senses went crazy when he heard Aomine's hoarse voice on his ear. He just nodded silently and clenched him more.

"Eeh? Really?" Aomine let him go and looked at his face like he was searching for something.

"What?"

Aomine frowned. "Just...your face is exactly the same as usual, so..."

Kuroko's face was totally emotionless, although he was feeling so good...

He sighed and turned his gaze away, "I can't help it..."

Aomine smirked and pulled him up harshly. "Yeah, I'll have to do something about that."

Without realizing, Kuroko found himself under Aomine's body, his legs spread open and Aomine's fingers going into his hole. He felt that feeling, weirdness and pleasure, and at first he couldn't believe that he could come with it, still, that is exactly what's happening.

"Nnh..."

And moans start coming out of his lips, of course.

After a while of being caressed in his hole, he just accepted that it feels good.

"I am grateful for your voice" said Aomine while twisting his fingers inside, " It makes me understand that you are feeling good."

Kuroko shivered and closed his legs suddenly when Aomine went further with his fingers. "Nnnn...ah..."

For Kuroko, his voice was nothing but a mess. He still can't believe that he can make such a moan when someone fingering him.

**Same as a woman.**

"No, more erotic than any woman."

Kuroko flushed. "Stop saying that."

Aomine shrugged. "Only stating the truth, princess." and smiled like a child who wants a toy he saw on a store.

**"Can I go in?"**

Kuroko hated this question. It was totally obvious that he wants him, and he was sure Aomine knew that, but even so he was asking because he loved Kuroko's troubled expression.

It was a big bother. Of course it was. You are making a decision to disregard your gender according to society, to let go of your pride as a man and letting some other man _do_ you.

How is it possible to accept that like it is nothing?

Even so, he nodded.

Twice.

Because his body wanted him, desired him too much that his brain wasn't working at all.

He just wanted to connect with him. That's all.

Aomine smirked with satisfaction.

'_I hate that too...__'_ Kuroko thought again.

Not because of Aomine's self confidence.

Because he was way too sensual when he smiled like that, Kuroko was feeling like he could almost come every time from that playful twist of lips alone.

When Kuroko tried to hold himself from coming, Aomine was already nudging his cock to Kuroko's hole.

Kuroko couldn't avert his eyes from Aomine, his breath quickened, his hands clenched into the sheets, sweaty with a little trepidation.

'_I wonder if it is normal to feel like this? I am scared that his__…__ thing tears me apart but at the same time, I want him so bad__,__ as soon as possible. This is so crazy.'_

He closed his eyes in pain when Aomine begun entering him. Slowly, his cock went further while making Kuroko tremble.

"It's all in."

Kuroko was surprised that his hole was "remembering" Aomine's shape. He wasn't feeling weird anymore.

**He was feeling good. **

Aomine waited Kuroko to get used to his member. While he waited, he caressed Kuroko's cheek with a gentle smile displayed in his now soft expression.

"You are so beautiful..."

Kuroko shivered with it. But said nothing.

Aomine stared at him a little while longer, then his lips touched Kuroko's gently. After, his tongue went in and played in Kuroko's mouth.

When he thought he lost himself with Aomine's kiss, he suddenly felt awareness of movement in his hole, and he gasped.

"I'm moving."

After Aomine released his mouth, Kuroko couldn't hide his moans anymore, feeling embarrassed.

"Ah!Ah! nnnnh..."

He felt Aomine's stare on his body, like some cold ice was licking his body, he shivered and when Aomine's eyes finally met with his own, he could see Aomine's passion, his desire. He almost lost himself.

"So tight!" Aomine said with a hoarse voice. Then he leaned over Kuroko with a smirk. "Take it as a compliment."

Kuroko couldn't see himself but he was pretty sure about how aroused his face was when Aomine kept going in and out.

**There was no pain anymore, just perfect pleasure. **

Aomine quickened his pace and his tongue caressed Kuroko's nipples almost making Kuroko whimper.

Kuroko's hand went to his cock unconsciously, but Aomine didn't let him.

"Not coming with your hand on your dick." Then his cock went further in Kuroko. "Just feel it in your ass."

Kuroko's vision blurred. "You are so...cruel! Ah! Aah! Nnn...Oh!"

Aomine smirked. "No, I am still gentle." Then he held his hands. And raised them together.

"Want me to show you?"

Kuroko's eyes opened with surprise, then he knitted his brow. He wasn't asking at all. He was just warning.

He got his tie from his uniform and tied Kuroko's wrists with it.

"Now you can't do a thing."

Kuroko tried to move his hands. To no use.

Aomine turned Kuroko over and leaned over his back, starting to move again.

"Your body is so pale, unlike me... almost glowing..."

'_It's because I am sweaty.'_ Kuroko thought, but couldn't say because of his moaning.

Aomine's hand slowly examined Kuroko's body, from his neck, to his tiny shoulders, then went to his nipples and fondled them gently, then dipped into his belly button.

Kuroko's body jerked suddenly as he felt Aomine's touch.

'_Seriously__'_he thought. _'__It is just a belly button. Why am I feeling like someone gave me free expensive candy?'_

"You want me to finally go under?" Aomine whispered to his ear. Then his fingertips touched Kuroko's cock.

Kuroko suddenly turned his head to Aomine with childish hope."Will you?"

Aomine gulped. "Who can say no to that face, you bastard?" then he grabbed Kuroko's cock and started to stroke him while still thrusting.

Kuroko lost all traces of where he was or who he was. He was thinking only one thing.

'_It feels so good!'_

His body and voice responded enthusiastically.

"AH!AAAH!"

"Oh!Oh!Ah!Good...So-ah-good!"

Kuroko arched his back and came with a moan. "Nnnn..."

In a couple of seconds, he came to his senses to his almost deadbeat body, trying to get up.

"Aomine-kun...you still didn't come so-"

"I did..."

Kuroko turned his head to Aomine. "What?"

Aomine was doing nothing but looking at the place they were connecting, with a surprised look. He seemed shocked.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine raised his head and released Kuroko's hole.

Kuroko's eyes opened with a surprised? "When did you-"

"I came." Aomine said with a breathless voice. **"While watching you come." **

Kuroko stared at Aomine's penis covered of his cum. He was feeling some of it inside his now loose hole too. He shivered.

"Watching me...come? Just that?"

Aomine jumped. "Just that! My god I have to record it!" He yelled.

"It was incredible. You actually said -so good- and moaned like a-"

"Stop it!" Kuroko flushed. He couldn't recall at all what he said but he was pretty sure that it felt amazing.

Aomine smiled. "Well, it was so unlike you, but I guess that's why I got so excited." The he showed his cock. "As you can see, I getting hard again."

Kuroko knitted his brows with surprised. "No way"

"Let's do it again?"

Kuroko sighed. "You are not asking at all."

Aomine gave him his evil grin. "You already know me too well."

"I wish I didn't" Kuroko murmured. "No way, I am dead tired."

"Come on!" Aomine protested. "This is first time that I actually felt this good! I don't want to lose it!"

Kuroko couldn't be able to think that he should feel happy or angry. Then he decided on just plain embarassed.

Aomine licked his lips."Your hands are still tied."

Kuroko suddenly remembered his hands. "Untie me."

"No way."

Kuroko looked at Aomine with hopelessness.

"What's with that look?"

Well, For Aomine, it was just another 'Kuroko look' with no emotion.

Kuroko sighed. "Why..."

"What?"

"Can't I say "no" to you?"

Aomine's eyes opened with surprise. It was obvious he didn't expect that.

"You...you think so?" he said with an embarrassed voice.

"I wonder why?"

Kuroko's hand went to Aomine's cheek.

"Because I..."

And he opened his eyes to the dark midnight in his room.

The clock was ticking and cars were passing by in the street. He tried to come back to the real world.

Then he sighed. "It's been a while I had that dream..."

Kuroko's eyes searched for his watch. It showed 4.32 am on the display screen.

He sighed again and sat on his bed.

He scratched his head and stared outside his window with sleepy eyes.

"I wonder why do I always wake up at that moment?"

He thinks he really wants to go back to that time again.

He throws himself at the bed, closing his eyes.

...

"Impossible...huh..." He said after a minute of trying.

He stares at his furniture absentmindedly.

"It is a really interesting design." His hand slowly goes to his undies.

"Blue and gray squares, I wonder if some kind of math lover designed that?" His hand went into his jersey, as he touched his cock.

"What an idiot." He started to stroke it. It was already hard because of his dream.

"Total idiot..." then his other hand went to his nipples, squeezed and played with them.

He tried to make that memory real. He tried to imagine Aomine with him.

And unconsciously, his hand went to his hole.

Kuroko was surprised for a second. "Really..." then his finger went in. His body shivered nostalgically. That feeling. Weird but pleasurable.

"Even his imagination is perverted."

His finger started to move faster while his other hand playing with his nipples.

He smiled. "**Or maybe the real pervert is me?.****.****."**

His body jerked when he found his prostate, he closed his eyes and aimed for that spot faster and deeper, while his other hand went to his belly button.

Suddenly, his imagination went wild and he saw Aomine's smirk.

_**"You really enjoy having your belly button teased." **_He heard his voice.

He was almost there so he tried to touch his cock but he couldn't move his hands.

His hands were tied.

_**"Now, come only with your hole."**_

"Ah!nnh...Ao..mine!Ah!"

He trembled and came.

For a second, he tried to catch his breath.

He released his hole and belly, raised his hands. "They are not tied."

His sight blurred.

"They are not tied at all..." he laughed. "Look! I can move them freely! Haha..."

Then his arms fell, along with his tears.

'_Why can I move them freely?' _He thought.

'_Because you are not here, you are not holding them for me.' _

Suddenly he got angry. "How many times I should cry like this? Enough already! I have to do something. I don't care what or who, I need help."

"I have to bring him back to me."

"No matter what, in the end, I will hold his hands and I'll tell him "I love you"."

**"This is my promise to myself." **

**"For Aomine's ****"****Arigatou****"****, for my ****"****Aishiteru****"****."**


	7. About Kagami

**Kagami**

-beep beep beep-

"nhm..."

-beep beep click!-

-07.32 am-

"ughh..."

I gave out a big yawn and scratched my messy hair.

"It's Sunday damn it..."

I swore to myself as I forgot to turn off my alarm again. I lay down on my bed, tired and wanting to go back to sleep.

But it was impossible.

Not because of alarm.

Because of 'him'.

Kuroko was sleeping in my bed, defenceless, inhaling and exhaling. His blue hair was sparkling from the sunlight seeping through the bedroom window, his mouth murmuring something I couldn't understand in his dream like a child. His eyes twitch when I tried to touch his long eyelashes and he changes his position little.

_"This is happiness."_

For the first time in my life, I'm sure that I'm happy.

Well, this is the part that actually I have to talk about myself but I don't have a past like a story, so don't expect too much.

Do you think you already know it very well?

Oh...I guess so.

I always loved basketball and luckily, was talent too. When I was living in America, I had to play with guys who were taller and stronger, that time, I was thinking that I had terrible luck but that was my chance after all.

And when I thought I was ready for Japan, it was a great mistake. I didn't expect to find such strong guys here, and of course, didn't expect to lose to them.

And I didn't expect to fall in _love_.

Don't blame me. I know already I'm dunce and actually can't understand anything about romance, but even so...you know. It happened.

But! What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, I'm a healthy boy so of course I would fall in love. Some pretty girl, cute or sexy one, with round hips. Supple lips. I don't like big boobs but I like 'boobs'.

And then what? I fell in love with a guy. Not even just that.

I fell in love with a most plain guy in the whole Japan.

**"Kuroko..." **

He didn't answer me. But I didn't say it because I expected some. I just love to say his name.

**"Kuroko...Ku-ro-ko"**

My hand went to his cheek, then his neck, shoulders, chest.

He trembled when I touched his belly and turned his back to me.

"nnh..." he murmurs

Is it weird for me to think that he is deadly cute?

He takes my breath away.

The person I love sleeping next to me, in my bed.

Ah!...he released himself from sheets.

Ah...he is** naked.**

Suddenly my heart started to beat like crazy, and my I felt my body reacted.

"Shit...I have erection."

I have erection by looking at another man's naked body.

_**His penis**_.

Question is;

"Am I homo?"

No no no no that is impossible! I don't even look at an_other man'_s penis. They don't give me a fluffy feeling or making me blush? I'm not homo!

_So...what about Kuroko then?_

"Kuroko is different damn it!"

_Different? Which part is exactly?_

Kuroko is...of course a man. I mean, man he got a cock! Of course no boobs either.

But his looks, his movements, when is he wiping his sweat, passing the ball, drinking water, eating hamburger, he has... different way of doing. Not like the other guys, nicely, gently. Like a woman.

And I already...had sex with him too.

Look, I wasn't sure back then. I believed I would give up after seeing his penis, accepting that he is a man.

The hell it did happen!

I licked his body, even his penis, entered his hole, and came like I never did before.

Now he is sleeping in my bed.

_That makes you homo you stupid._

I shook my head. "I don't know... I'm fighting with my inner voice damn it."

I let _out a big s_igh and crossed my hands back to my head, starring at ceiling.

"So what? What if I'm a homo? That is not the issue here."

_Yeah, even though you became homo for him, he doesn't give a fuck about it. He already has someone who he loves deeply._

That hurt! That really hurt so shut up.

_Yeah whatever, you can't run away from reality._

_"Sigh..."_

"Are you okay?"

I shivered with his voice.

"Good morning." He sat on the bed and yawned, raised his arms and crossed his fingers, stretched his body and exhaled like he gave out all of his power.

"Ho..how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'm normal..." then his hand went to my forehead. "But you are not looking good."

I turned my head. "I'm okay!" Seriously why the hell do I have to die with his every touch!

He starred at me for a few seconds, and then threw himself on the bed again.

"Will you sleep more?"

He shook his head. "I will just wait to you to prepare breakfast."

"Huh?!" I frowned. "Why should I?"

He smiled. "Because this is your home, and you invited me."

Since there was nobody at home for a while, I said he can spend a night. Practically he was right.

I clicked my tongue. "Really...you are too cunning."

"And hungry."

"You!" I took his pillow. "Get up right now!"

He started to roll on the bed. "No! I'm hungry!"

I tried to catch him and he kept on struggling. We were yelling and laughing like crazy.

"GET UP!"

"I WON'T!"

Finally, I got to top on him, he gave up. But we were panting heavily already.

Then my lips suddenly went to his, first touched, then my tongue licked his lips and went in, he accepted it with his tongue. We started with a kiss, and it soon grew more intensely, our body craved for each other; our hands touched each other, neck, shoulder, hair. Caressed every part of it.

I released his lips and went down, licked and bit his nipples, my hands tried to squeeze his chest, with an old habit comes from embracing a woman, but he is a man after all, my hands only found his flat chest, nothing more. But even so, it was more erotic than everybody I had sex with.

"nn..."

My mind went off, and my tongue licked his chest all over, my teeth bited his pale skin, left a red mark after every bite.

"I love you" I said...in my mind.

"Forget about breakfast." he said with a hoarse voice.

I smirked. "I'm having it right now."

He frowned. "Oh yeah?"

His every expression, even when he is just winking, is so perfect, makes me want to watch him all day.

I wonder that's because he is not showing at all normally. Maybe he knows.

"Don't be silly." he said with a charming smile. "Come on, continue."

I went to his already exposed penis, it was small, and hard enough, was shining rose pink on his white body, dripping.

I already admitted it. I went mad.

Since I took his penis in my mouth, and enjoyed licking it I was already long gone.

"I'm in love with a man. Deeply. And who cares! I'm fucking homo!"

With his every moan, my body trembled, even his voice made me almost come.

I want to hear more! I thought, so I sucked him faster.

"Ah! Ah! nnnnn! No!"

His hands on my head, tried to stop me with faked up resisting, but I didn't let him go.

"Kagami...kun stop! I'm gonna!"

I licked his urethra. "Come!"

"mmnn!Ah!" He panted and trembled, his back raised up and when he let it all go, he relaxed again.

I watched his penis; it was darker pink right now. And still hard, his belly was moving with his breathing, his sweat drops making his body shiner.

"You are beautiful."

He turned his head and knitted his brows, closed his eyes with embarrassment.

Why? Why it had to be like this? If I wasn't living in America, maybe he would be with me, maybe I would embraced him as my lover, and could say I love you without any worries. Maybe in another world.

His hand went to my cheek. "What is it? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Nothing..." Really it was just...never mind.

I spread his legs; my fingers found his hole and went in. First just one, then second. His body was trembling slightly with every thrust of finger.

"I'm coming in." I said and pressed my cock to his hole. I was sweating like crazy, maybe because of heat, maybe I was thinking too much. Or desiring too much.

He nodded his head and his hands clenched on sheets more. I went in.

"Aaah!" He said first. Of course, I guess it hurts. Slowly l went deeper and deeper, until he took in all of me.

I didn't move and waited for his body to get used to it. It didn't matter at all; I can wait him forever, if he stays with me, his beautiful body, if always trembles underneath me.

His looked at me for a second, then closed his eyes. "I'm okay now."

I moved. One, two three thrust, and lost count after that.

He started to feel good after getting used to it.

"Ah!Ah!nnh! Oh!"

I raised his body and made him hug to me in sitting position. He moved his hips with me, moaning in the same time, his nails scratching my back. He was feeling so good. I never felt like this before. Maybe because I'm in love or I never thought about sex before I don't know but...

I was seriously letting everything go, when I was inside of him.

"Ah ah!Ahh!"

"Ah...Kuroko!"

He clenched me more, my thrust went faster.

"Aaah! Oh!"

"Call...name...ah!Kuroko.."

My fingertips went to his belly button.

"AH!" He trembled. "Ah...Ao..."

**"AOMI..."**

World stopped moving, time stopped, everything stopped.

I died.

Just one word...not even fully said.

Just one name, one voice entered my body through my ears, destroyed my mind, my heart. Destroyed me. Kuroko, his eyes opening widely with fear, his body is trembling.

"Kagami kun... I'm sorry! I'm...Ah!"

I started to move again, but it was just an empty shell, my mind and my heart was left my body already. My still craving body, thrust into him roughly, and then came inside of him. I don't remember his face at all.

I release him, throw used condom at wastebasket and went to bathroom, washed my body in a minute. Wore my jeans and some t shirt, my basketball shoes and went to door.

"Don't be here when I come back." Said my mouth and I left the room.

I don't know about him. I didn't look at his face. As if my entire world collapsed with one word. One, unfinished name. Already ringing in my ears for hundreds of times. Happiness and sorrow they say, divided with just one line. I was so happy!

Just one word, carrying all of grief with it, reminded me everything.

**Kuroko doesn't belong to me. **

And I'm just a substitute for him. For his boyfriend. Even for his partner.

His body is trembling underneath me, but his mind is thinking I'm _him_. His hole accepting me, but his mind is thinking I'm_ him._ His arm wrapping around my neck, but his mind is thinking I'm fucking _him!_

Why the hell those people looking at me!? Leave me alone. I can feel it. I'm shaking. My body is can't carry this burden already, collapsing. But it is okay, I don't care. Since I'm nobody right now. Even if it is just for a second, this feeling of loneliness and thinking nobody needs you, is terrible as hell.

I was walking, walking and walking...when my foot couldn't carry me anymore, I took a bus and went to somewhere, walk again.

I found a bench, I found a park, and I found an outdoor basketball court.

**"I found you...Aomine."**


	8. Time

**Aomine**

"It is true when they say good days and terrible days has same begining."

"And it is also true when they say some emotions can understandable only for who endured it."

As a result...some shit happened.

Yeah, like i normally do on sundays , i woke up, ate some cereal and drank sports drink, toke a shower and went for practice. Since wheather was nice, outdoor court.

I practiced for an hour, and was still practicing my fade away shoot, i heard someone calling my name.

"Aomine!" Someone from bench side said.

I turned my head but couldn't see who, because of sunlight, just waved my hand.

Then i saw him getting closer.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I tought, all of my body trembled with unknown anger.

But he was also, trembling.

He came in court with holding his fists, and breathing heavily.

"Hey there, I didn't expect to see you! well, not at all."

I waited for him to say anything, but he didn't.

"Why are you here?"

I went for another basket, and of course it went in, but suddenly Kagami run for rebound and got the ball.

"Play with me." He said. Then throw me the ball.

Well, it was annoying enough. "Ha? Why the hell I should-hey!"

Kagami suddenly run to me and grab my shirt's collar. **"Aomine, play a game with me." **

I understand he was serious. But it wasn't just that. I saw 'something' in those eyes. Not just anger, he was...**desperate.**

"Okay kid, let's play. It's not like I am busy or something." I sighed and bounced the ball.

"Let's make a bet."

"Huh?For what?"

He didn't answer.

I stratched my head . "Whatever, so, winner will get?"

He sighed, gripped his fists then raised his head.

"_**Kuroko"**_ He said.

"What?" I threw ball aside, "You fucker! You came for this?!"

I was angry. Why the hell I was angry? I should have laugh my ass off. I mean, it's not like he can win against me. And betting Kuroko? Bullshit!"

But obviously somewhere in my head was thinking different.

I pushed him from the court. "I am not doing this."

"SHUT UP!"

"Huh?" I knitted my brows. "What the hell kid?"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE DAMN IT!"

He clenched his hand behind his head and fell on his knees. "I have...nothing but basketball..."

I shivered. I don't know I can explain it. But it was like...watching myself. I mean, my old self. Being this desperate, and pushing yourself for playing, since you have nothing more. Reason?...

"_You love him that much already?"_

He trembled, and after couple of seconds, he just nodded.

"I need him" he said with hoarse voice. "I have to...take him from you."

I smirked, "So, what hap-"

"**Kagami Kun!"**

Both of us shivered with his voice. But I was the one who have a courage to look at him.

"A..Aomine kun..." He said, I guess he wasn't okay with seeing me. Well...

He ran to the court and stood in front of Kagami. He was still avoiding Kuroko.

"Kagami kun...I am...i don't know how to apologize."

I snapped. "The hell? Lovers fight? Just don't do it here I beg you! I don't know what the hell happened but-"

"**He called your name when he came."**

Kuroko shivered.

I took a step back. "Wa...wait a minute. You had sex with him? And...you called my name? Just..."

Kagami remained silent. Kuroko was trembling. I dunno, he embrassed or not. His face was...usual. Maybe he was just angry.

But I don't know why...what Kagami said felt like someone punched hard to my stomach. I knew that Kagami is in love with Kuroko and they were having sex. Yet what he said made everything clear. In my head, I imagined them having sex, and Kuroko calling my name.

I imagined Kagami kissing Kuroko.

_Licking Kuroko. _

_Touching Kuroko. _

_**Entering Kuroko. **_

Then I saw Kuroko's hair was still wet.

So, it was just an hour ago, or something?

An hour ago, you just had sex with someone?

"_Shit..."_

I felt anger, hatred, jelousy, pain.

But I couldn't even punch Kagami.

Because he was in the same position with me.

He was _present_, I was_ past. _

"Damn it..." Kagami said. "I can't even punch you." He got up. "I came here for beat you up." He said with grabbing his other fist. "But when I saw you, I realised it would be pointless."

"It hurts most." He shaked his head.

Kuroko sighed and covered his face with his hands.

For a minute, nobody said anything. Everyone was trying to recover. I was pretty surprised with myself. I was too silent. And actually in this conservation.

But in my head, I was just hearing Kuroko's moaning, and again and again, realising it is not me on his top. Then my eyes turns to Kagami with anger, and I am grabbing my fist but even so, I realise he is same with me. And again, I hear Kuroko's moaning.

Kagami closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, just one thing...please answer honestly."

"_Do you love me?"_

"Yes I do. " Kuroko said instantly .

I felt sick.

"So, Tetsu..." I grabbed him from his back. _"Do you love me?"_

Kuroko shivered.

"I...love you." He said.

Kagami's eyes got bigger, and he sprang forward, hold Kuroko's hands. Then kissed them.

"Hey!Let him go!" I said.

"You first!" He said.

"Kid, he said he loves me, and it looks like he imagines me when he is having sex with you. Give up already."

He knitted his brows. "Do you think I will give him back to you silently? I told you I need him! And he needs me too. Just more time, He will fall in love with me, I am much better person than you."

I smirked. "You think? Then check this!" I pulled Kuroko's face and kiss his lips.

I knew it was childish. But hell! I can't control myself anymore! I've had enough with acting cool. I acted like it was nothing when I lost him, and the worst part is, I tought I forgot about him. Yet here, I am kissing him, and it feels amazing. With just one kiss, I am feeling like I've back to that time, when we were happy.

"Damn you!" Kagami's voice took me away from my dream, and he pulled Kuroko from me, wiped his lips and kissed him. His kiss got hungrier every second, and his hand went to Kuroko's hips.

I went forward. "Do you think I will let you touch alone?" My hands grabbed Kuroko from his back and went to his chest, squeezed his nipples. And I kissed his neck.

"Let him go you bastard!"

"Go home kid, he is too much for you!"

"What did you say!?"

"**Stop it..."**

Both of us suddenly realised Kuroko, and our hands released his body.

**_He was crying_.**

That was the first time I saw Kuroko hurt that much. He was sobbing, trembling, yet he wasn't angry. He was just terribly sad.

I felt my heart broken in thousand pieces. We were seriously trying to win Kuroko, without caring about his feelings. I wasn't even looking at his face a minute ago. I was just too hungry for his flesh. But Kagami was thinking the same thing with me. He was also looked suprised.

Both of us were standing like empty shell. Just watching Kuroko with shocked expression. Kuroko was crying like he never did before, he fell down on his knees, and covered his face.

"**I...m...sorry...sob..."**

"**I am...real..ly sorry..."**

He was apologizing repeatedly, and shaking his head. His tears falling on the court. And his hands wiping his tears from his face.

For a second, I turned my gaze at Kagami. I didn't suprise at his expression. He was same with me. Maybe a little bit more emotional. But even so we knew, our 'hunger' just came out. And made us realise something inside. For me, and for him.

And for Kuroko.

"I didn't think it will come to this...not at all." Kuroko said, still sobbing. "I just wanted my old Aomine back, and tried to show him my trustworthy team. A team, which players care about each other, playing together and winning together. I didn't think Kagami kun and I will be like this..."

He slowly stood up and refused our help. He tried to came to his senses. Inhaled and exhaled carefully, then he took a step back.

Kagami went forward, but Kuroko stopped him.

"Please stay where you are."

Kuroko starred at Kagami and me, for a minute, he didn't say anything. Then suddenly he shaked his head.

"I don't know...not at all!"

"I always, wanted to be happy with you...i always dreamed about you Aomine kun. You were my first love, my first partner. But when I realised that you are leaving me behind, I couldn't tolerate it, and left you. You acted like you didn't care at all, it made me sad but even so, made me stronger. Yet I saw you that rainy day, like that. After that, I couldn't release myself from uncertainty, that I am doing right or wrong. "

"Tetsu..."

"Honestly Kagami kun, I didn't think you would fall in love with me. Or I would be so happy to be with you. You gave me what I always wanted from Aomine kun. I always felt so relaxed, and you always cared about me as your team mate. That's because I didn't hesitate when you said you want to have sex with me, and accepted. But when you touched me, It was so gentle, I felt that you love me with your every fingertips, your every word. It scared me, I tought I would forget about Aomine, so I always tried to remember him when we were having sex. And I made such a mistake, hurt you so much. .."

"Kuroko, I..."

Kuroko sighed then smiled sadly. "I started to hate myself, for hurting you, hurting myself, and slowly, I lost it. I am really sorry...I know you want me to decide, but I can't do it now, with these feelings. It's impossible."

He came forward, and hold Kagami's hand, and my hand too. "Both of you, I have no courage for letting go, not at all. So please, give me time. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kagami sighed. "Kuroko, you know I love you, and I need you, as a lover, as a partner. I need you in my life. More than anyone else. But even so, I noticed that I disregard your feelings, which is most important. So I will give you time, and I already told you, I have nothing but basketball, and you. I will wait for you forever."

Kuroko gave a warm smile and squeezed Kagami's hand. "Thank you, Kagami kun, I am glad."

"Seriously!" I said, "It's good to be a kid, saying such things without thinking. Forever? Che!"

Kagami's annoyed gaze turned to me. I smirked and pulled Kuroko to myself again. "Kuroko, you know everything, I already told you that day, we were great before. As a team, and lovers of course. Our sex was best, even tough you had problems with your expression, ha ha ha!"

_No! What the? Just What the hell am I talking about? Kuroko, I felt so empty when you left me, I realised I need you. I am okay with playing alone but even so, I want you to pass the ball to me, and smile at me, congratulate me, and give me an embarrassed kiss, make me dizzy. I LOVE YOU! So much!_

"You bastard!" Kagami snapped. "You are the worst! Just let Kuroko go! You are nothing but selfish jerk!"

"It's okay, Kagami kun..." Kuroko said with a smile. "Don't worry..."

Kuroko's eyes met with mine, and he squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Aomine kun."

Then I realised. That he actually realised what I wanted to say, and he heard my inner voice. He knew I was just being childish.

I squeezed his hand back. **"I will wait." **

"Yeah." Kuroko nodded.

Then, he bowed, and left the court by himself, left Kagami and me in court, with a ball. We watched his back until he dissapeared.

Kagami sighed and scratched his head. "I am leaving..."

I smirked, then threw him the ball. "What? So in the end, you don't have a courage to play right?"

He frowned. "The hell you bastard?"

"One on one?"

"Yeah you bet!" He bounced the ball and began to run.

"Okay, let's do it!"

We played until dawn, and of course, he lost. I asked if he realises that according to our bet, he has to give up on Kuroko, but he pointed his middle finger at me, then left the court. What a kid...

Really, I don't know what will happen. But I know one thing.

**I don't want to lose to him.**

But even so, he is the only one, who can win against me, now is impossible, but someday.

_If Kuroko chooses me, for Kuroko, and if chooses him, with Kuroko. Either way. _

Okay you bastard, I will wait for you. Come at me anytime. Since we have nothing but Basketball already.

_And Kuroko. _

Fortunately, Basketball can be belong to anyone, but Kuroko is just for one.

_I will be the one. _

Because Kagami kid, you don't know, how a person can became another persons everything.

It scared me, so much. So I wanted to be independent. At least in game. But Kuroko is too cruel.

Ah, again, I am talking too much...

Anyway, you will see. And that time, you will understand.


End file.
